


The new evil

by Atse Hashke (chabulous)



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chabulous/pseuds/Atse%20Hashke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer fails to escape predestination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new evil

**Author's Note:**

> It is based more on Lucifer's personality from the new, 2016 Lucifer comics (Holly Black and Lee Garbett) than on that from original comics. While Lucifer from Mike Carey's version is the closest to my heart, I wanted to try something new and that's what happened. Also, this is the shortest piece I ever wrote.

Blood dripped from Lucifer’s fingertips, onto the floor, gathering into a crimson pool beside him. He slumped against the wall, first to his knees, then further down. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, don’t breathe, don’t breathe, don’t breathe. Eventually, he took another haust of air, it filled his lungs, proved that he was still alive, that it would not all end so easily.

To his left, there’s a pile of gore, dead meat, severed limbs, intestines, carcasses torn apart from their vessels. In front of him, there are charcoal black bodies, dirt and ash. What was a lively square a few moments ago, had turned into a graveyard. Lucifer was looking past all of these, his restless eyes scanning the horizon, expecting another wave of people to soon fill the place. Should they come, he would be ready to face them. Ready to control them, to steal their will, to bring each individual to their demise.

The different smells mixed together, metalic smell of blood, that of spilled intestines and burnt bodies. It forced its way through his nose and found a new nest somewhere behind his eyes. The putrid stench of hell-fire, of whipping and flensing, the stink of blood, half ingested food, urine and vomit. He’s home - he’s back in the his prison.

His veins were still pumping the same ice cold blood but it was burning now. His fingernails easily found their way to his wrists and started tearing the skin apart to get rid of the itching, which was slowly spreading over his entire body. It didn’t do much - soon the skin of his forearm was hanging in strips. As the fresh wound uncovered his muscles, he felt his hands move over - through the strips of what used to be his suit, his now broken nails found their way to the rib cage. Mindlessly, he let them wander there for a moment.

Why are you bleeding? - Lucifer heard the words coming from beside him. Soon, the smoke fell upon him like a veil, examining his body, trying to understand. The creature soon moved away, and despite it had no tangible shape, the former king of Hell could still feel its eyes scanning him. It was waiting. But the shadow never received the answer it was searching for. “They needed the evil…” Lucifer concluded. His eyes were those of a savage animal. His wounds would heal and he would survive to be what he was made to be. “So here I am.”


End file.
